


Amis SVU

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Female Combeferre, Female Jean Prouvaire, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, M/M, Multi, sex crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: The Amis are a group of college friends who are beyond close. When one day something happens to one of the group's younger sister they all make a pledge to find out what happened. Now they are part of NYC's finest unit. Special Victims Unit. But what happens now they finally get a lead after ten years? Can they finally solve this crime or will it haunt them to the end of their days? Let's see.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Jean Prouvaire, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Grantaire/Original Female Character(s), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta





	Amis SVU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis take a look at a old case and get a lead on a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Gonna introduce the characters real quick. 
> 
> Annelise Combeferre is the twin sister of Combeferre. She is the ADA and works with the Amis on almost all of their cases. She has been friends with them since college, though she's known some of them longer. She is engaged to Enjolras and the two are beyond close. 
> 
> Lexi Williams is Grantaire's girlfriend. She met the Amis their senior year of college and she quickly became of the group. She has red hair and blue eyes. She is a sketch artist that works for the SVU. 
> 
> Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Grantaire,and Combeferre are detectives though Combeferre helps Joly with medical work. Joly is the mortician. Jehan is the criminal psychiatrist. Bahorel, Bossuet, and Eponine all work with Anne and Eponine is the other ADA. Feuilly works as the other sketch artist and helps wherever he can. 
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Enjolras pov_  
I was fast asleep when suddenly my phone rang. I groaned and rolled over to answer it. It was two-thirty in the morning. 

"Enjolras speaking."   
"E." I sat up and spoke.   
"Hey Sette. What is it?" My little sister sighed and spoke.   
"I can't sleep and Marius is still God knows where."   
"Okay. Relax. Do you want me to come get you? I'm sure Anne wouldn't mind." Just then my fiance spoke.  
"Definitely wouldn't mind." I looked and saw my girl staring at me with a amused expression. I smiled and kissed her quickly. Cosette spoke.  
"You don't mind coming over?"   
"No. I'll be right there but you owe me little sister." She chuckled and spoke.   
"Promise I'll buy the coffee this time."   
"Sounds good. See you soon." 

I hung up and turned over only to be pulled down for a kiss.   
"Go. I know you need to get her. I'm gonna call Emma anyway and make sure that stubborn sister of mine isn't still with Joly in the lab."   
"Ten bucks says they are still there." She laughed and rolled her eyes.   
"Oh you are on." I chuckled and got dressed to go pick up my little sister. I could already tell this was going to be a long day. 

_Annelise pov_  
Once Julian left I called my twin sister. She picked up quickly.

"Hey Anne."   
"Good morning to you. I am going take a guess that you are still working on the case."   
"Kind of. We're not in the lab anymore. But what are you doing up so early?"   
"Sette called Julian. And nice try. If you are not in the lab where are you?"   
"In the office."   
"Why am I not surprised? Seriously for two people with a medical degree you surely can be stupid sometimes. Get some sleep."   
"We can't Anne. This is serious." I froze and spoke.  
"What is?"   
"There is another body." I groaned and rolled over.   
"Okay. I am coming to you two as soon as Julian gets back. With coffee and some breakfast."   
"Thanks sis." I smiled and spoke.   
"What are twins for?" She chuckled and spoke.   
"Yeah. See you soon sis."   
"See you soon. And tell Joly that sleep is very important for the brain and other things." 

Once we hung up I texted Julian telling him everything. He texted back agreeing to pick me up with Sette. I got up and got dressed for the day since I knew there no chance of me getting back to sleep. 

It wasn't long before Julian texted me that he was outside. I went out and locked the door. I went over to car and kissed Julian deeply.   
"Morning." He smiled and spoke.  
"Morning." I got in and smiled at my sister-in-law.  
"Hey Sette."   
"Hey Anne. Sorry for waking you." I shurgged.  
"It's okay girl. I have a feeling that I was going to be woken up early anyway. Ferre sounded worried over the phone." Julian spoke.   
"Well we're gonna stop and get some breakfast items then we'll head there." I nodded my head smiling. 

Once we got the breakfast items we went to the unit and walked in. I saw everyone there as always. I smiled and went over hugging my twin immediately. She chuckled and hugged me back.   
"Hey." I sat on the desk.  
"Hey yourself. New body?" She nodded her head.   
"Yeah. We're getting ready to go out."   
"Is it........" Joly spoke.  
"We aren't sure." I sighed and spoke.   
"Well if it is then we have a major problem." Eponine nodded her head.  
"There is a lot of pressure on us to put the pressure on you all to solve this case." Rel and Bossuet nodded in agreement. Fey spoke.  
"How bad?" Eponine and I shared a look.   
"Bad. The media is rallying the people to the point where they are turning against the unit and the DA's office."   
"Not good." I nodded my head. Julian threaded our fingers together.   
"We'll get this done." I smiled softly and kissed him. 

We settled in and they got to work while Eponine and I talked about some cases. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up immediately. 

"Annelise Combeferre. How can I help you?"   
"Anne." I froze then spoke.   
"Kat. What is it?"   
"I'm sorry for calling you so early in the morning but Lexi isn't doing well and she's asking for you." I sighed and spoke.  
"I will be right there." 

I hung up and got my jacket. I went to Julian and spoke.   
"Can I borrow your keys?" He smiled and handed them to me.   
"Everything okay?" Jehan asked. I sighed and spoke.  
"You all remember Alexia?"   
"Wait. The little girl who's mother and father......" I nodded my head.   
"She attached herself to me and she still can't adjust to her foster home." I sighed and spoke.  
"I'm gonna go pick her up. Ep. Could you?" She nodded her head and spoke.   
"I thought it might happen so I already have it ready to go." I nodded and gave Julian a kiss. 

I went to where Alex was. Once I got out she came out the door and ran down.   
"Ms. Anne." I smiled and kissed her head. I brushed her hair.  
"Hello sweetie."   
"Ms. Anne. Am I going with you?" I smiled and spoke.  
"You are sweetie. Is that okay?" She nodded her head eagerly. I took her stuff and then got into the car. 

On the way Alex excitedly talked about everything. I smiled listening to the excited girl. 

When we got to the station Alex ran in excitedly and hugged Julian tightly.   
"Detective Enjolras!" I chuckled and leaned against the doorway smiling at the sight. Fey grinned and picked up the little girl tickling her.   
"Ah! Put me down!!" Fey chuckled and put her down. I watched as she talked excitedly to everyone. Julian came over and put his arms around my waist.   
"We should see about getting custody of her." I looked at him shocked then smiled.  
"Nothing would make me happier." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
